


My brother, my lover, my friend

by SourwolfZiam



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dinner, Fluff, Food lovers, Hhaha I'm so funny, M/M, OT5 Friendship, Teeny tiny mention of angst, The Fivesome, established relationships - Freeform, i'm really not, just fluff, kind off, topknot!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfZiam/pseuds/SourwolfZiam
Summary: “What has black, white and red stripes?”Everyone stayed quiet.“A zebra wearing lipstick!”Harry giggled at his own joke. Niall snorted, and Liam could practically hear Zayn rolling his eyes. They all learned years ago that it was better to stay quiet when Harry was drunk and the lame jokes started rolling out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I loved writing this!!! Hope you all enjoy reading it as well.

Trisha and Liam were in the kitchen, enjoying a cup of tea when the front door opened, and then shut again.

“Li, I’m home” came Zayn’s voice.

“In the kitchen, babe!” Liam called back, and a few seconds later, Zayn walked in. Even after all these years of being together, Liam still got his breath knocked out of him by his boyfriend’s beauty.  
Zayn was dressed casually (or Zayn’s version of casual) in a moss green bomber jacket, over a white tank top, with a pair of artfully bleached denim jeans and black biker boots. His hair, which he’d recently gotten shaved on both sides, was carelessly swept to the side, and his face was covered with a three-day scruff that Liam enjoyed so much.

“Mum, what are you doing here?” Zayn asked happily, quickly sweeping a laughing Trisha into his arms and hugging her tightly.

“Hello, sunshine. Liam called me in a panic a few hours ago, and wanted to know the recipe to my trifle dessert. Luckily, I was on my way to London with Safaa and Waliyha, and I decided to just come help him make it” Trisha answered, and kissed both of Zayn’s cheeks. Zayn turned his eyes to Liam, who was happy to see Zayn’s eyes were its normal butterscotch color. 

Liam knew what a toll Zayn’s PR relationship with Gigi Hadid was taking on him. Added to that was the stress and hard work which came with writing and producing his much-awaited second album. Liam was just glad that Zayn was not losing weight again, and actually got more than five hours of sleep a night. 

He himself didn't even want to think about his own mess of a PR life right now.

But today wasn’t about that.

It was once again time for The Fivesome.

That was the official name Louis had chosen for when they got together, once every few months, either having lunch or dinner, whenever they were all in the same city. Niall would normally bring a starter, Louis and Harry the main course, and Liam and Zayn the dessert. Today would be the first time in 3 months they all saw each other since they met at Niall’s apartment in Dublin for lunch, in January.

They came up with this idea before Zayn left the band. There had been long discussions prior to him officially departing from the band, and the biggest deal-breaker amongst them would be to ensure that Zayn never lost contact with them, nor would they with him. Thus, they decided on a meet-up a few times a year, for some good food and alcohol.

The first Fivesome (Liam still does not know how they let Louis choose the name) had been at Harry’s house in LA, during the OTRA leg in America. Zayn and Liam brought a delicious chocolate mousse, Niall a prawn salad, and Harry had made a weird and healthy rice and fish dish that Liam still didn’t understand.

For today’s get together, Liam needed Trisha’s recipe for her delicious trifle. He initially wanted to make some simple cupcakes with different flavored icings on top of each, but it had been such a difficult few months for them all, that he decided a sweet treat that they all loved would be in order. Plus, Zayn loves his mom’s trifle more than almost any other dessert, so this would be comfort food for him.  
Liam wanted to spoil him, and having Trisha here as well was an extra treat for Zayn. They both needed her positivity and light.

“Hey, baby. How was your recording session?” Liam asked, carefully wrapping ceramic wrap on the top of the glass dessert bowl, sealing the top shut. Liam could feel Zayn’s eyes on him as he placed it in the fridge. They were only leaving for Louis’ place in an hour.

“It was good. I finally got the right background bass for that song I was struggling with.” Zayn replied, and finally, came towards Liam and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Liam smiled against his lips, and gave a cheeky nibble on his lower lip, surprising Zayn, who gasps softly. Trisha cleared her throat behind them, and gave them an amused look when they turned to her sheepishly. “Sorry, mum”.

“Oh, that’s quite alright, love. Believe me, your father and I were the same at your age” Trisha said, her face soft with love. Liam looked at Zayn, and they both grinned.

“You still are” Zayn cheeked, and Trisha swatted him on his arm, laughing.

“Hush, young man.” She scolded, but she didn’t sound stern at all, but Zayn still gave a respectable “Yes, ma’am”.

The three of them moved out of the kitchen and into the living room, Liam sitting down on the couch next to Zayn and Trisha across from them in the chair.  
Zayn caught up with his mom, and reassured her that he was eating healthily and getting his sleep. Twenty minutes, his sisters came back from their trip to the mall, shopping bags hanging from their arms.

“Liam, your driver is so cool. People looked at us like we were famous whenever he opened the door for us!” Waliyha gushed, setting her bags down on the floor, and sighing happily as she flopped down next to Zayn. Safaa rolled her eyes at her younger sister, and gave Zayn a kiss on the cheek with a quick “Hello” before sitting down on Liam’s side, who wrapped his arm around her shoulders, planting a kiss on the side of her head. Liam had always had a special brother and sister relationship with all of Zayn’s sisters, and Safaa especially.

“How about you greet your big brother first, huh?” Zayn grumbled at Waliyha, poking her in the side. Waliyha stuck her tongue out at him, before hugging him properly.

The Malik women stayed for another ten minutes before they all got into Trisha’s car, ready to go back home, but not before a round of “goodbye”, “stay in touch!” and hugs were handed out.  
Liam and Zayn stood on the porch, waving as Trisha gave a honk before the car drove pass the gates, and then disappear around a bend. 

The two of them went back into the house, and Zayn went up to their bedroom briefly before coming back down, this time wearing a leather jacket instead of the bomber, and his hair was in a top knot. Liam didn’t bother changing, staying in his dark blue denim jeans, black sweater and brown boots. He grabbed the trifle from the fridge, and they left.

They arrived at Harry and Louis’ apartment 20 minutes later, getting buzzed through the gates, where Liam parked his Lamborghini next to Louis’ car. Zayn had been holding the trifle in his lap car ride through, and listening to an old Eminem album, easily harmonizing together as they sang and rapped.

The front door opened after Liam knocked, and Niall stood on the other side, his welcoming smile broadening as he saw the dessert in Zayn’s hands.

“Trifle! Cheers, mate!” he crowed, positively overjoyed. He gave them both quick hugs, and then grabbed the trifle, laughing maniacally as he ran in the direction of the lounge.  
“Don’t you dare eat that, Horan!” Liam shouted behind him as he entered the house before Zayn.

 

When they walked into the lounge, Liam saw that the dining table had already been set for the five of them; Harry was placing two bottles of wine on the table, when he looked up and saw them.

“Li! Zaynie!” He exclaimed excitedly, as if Liam had not spoken to him just that morning. He was wearing a pair of skintight skinny jeans, his suede boots, and a slightly baggy, pink and white striped shirt. Louis was laying across the sofa, busy talking on his cellphone, and gave them a lazy grin.

Niall had decided to spare them all and not eat any of the trifle, but Zayn gave a compulsory light slap against the back of the head for running of with the dessert.

The starter was a delicious tagliatelle pasta with baby tomatoes, mozzarella and greens in it. The main course was a beef stew with fragrant rice (it had been Louis’ turn). Liam was happy it wasn’t some health nut dish with kale in it.  
By the time they all got to the dessert, Niall was salivating, and dished himself a generous serving into his pudding bowl, earning a fond sigh from everyone.

They all talked about their upcoming albums, giving encouragements and suggestions. They all laughed a bit about how impatient their fans were, and Louis happily spoke about performing at Ultra. The mood became a little more solemn when they spoke about Jay. They ignored any talk on babies, public girlfriends and managements. The four of them were all planning to go support Harry when he had his performance on SNL in a few weeks. Louis’ eyes shined with love and pride as he watched Harry excitedly explain his schedule for the next few months, and Liam could not help but reach for Zayn’s hand under the table, squeezing it lightly. They looked at each other for a few seconds, and Zayn gave a small wink before they focused on the conversation at the table again.

~`~`~`~  
“What has black, white and red stripes?”

Everyone stayed quiet.

“A zebra wearing lipstick!”

Harry giggled at his own joke. Niall snorted, and Liam could practically hear Zayn rolling his eyes. They all learned years ago that it was better to stay quiet when Harry was drunk, and the lame jokes started rolling out.  
Louis, of course, laughed, but then again, Harry was his boyfriend, and love was blind.

Niall, Liam and Zayn had been on clean-up duty after dinner, and they were all currently on the back porch of the house, braving the cold London night to watch the stars, Niall opening their fourth bottle of wine. Louis had switched to beer a while ago, his body resting against Harry’s larger one. They were all relaxed and happy drunks, happy to be with each other and forget about their drama filled lives for one night.

Liam and Zayn were next to each other, of course, Zayn burrowing into Liam’s side, and occasionally dropping a kiss on Liam’s shoulder.

No matter what they went through, Liam thought with a smile, they would always have each other.

 

nox...

**Author's Note:**

> OT5 for life.  
> All kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> As you know, I post every two weeks on a Thursday, and I do share my fanfics on my other social media, so please follow me on there and we can cry about closeted gay boys in love.
> 
> Edit: I was so naive
> 
> Twitter: Malikah_Meyer  
> Tumblr: SourwolfZiam
> 
> xx Malikah


End file.
